Agent from Val Verde (filming) (1)
Tommy Lee Jones: Narrator Hacker V: James Opening The old man sits in front of a working desk: " The world ...." This man Scene changes to a raid in Val Verde street with a lot of burning car, corpses of citizen, also corpses of many men wearing masks holding firearm in their hands. The camera just circle around. From that view, we can heard scream, gunshot. Then the camera stops and we can see a group of men wearing black mass are hiding behind a few cars and keep shooting at a group of soldiers hiding behind a few military vehicles. Scene changes back to the view of that old man, he continues " ... is in the verge of a new order" Facing him and sitting in the sofa is Xuan Mai. She sits in the position of a lady with her crossed legs and looks straight to the camera Back to this man, he opens a document with a top secret sign. The first page shows the image of James wearing black vest and holding a silencer in his hand. " Thanks for providing us this information" He says Xuan Mai appears to have a little smile in her mouth. That man opens the next page. It has the big title " Val Verde's political crisis" There are a few attached pictures with tanks, terrorist groups with heavy weapons, and some military vehicle driven by terrorist. " The raid, it is just an excuse" That man They remain silence for a few second, the camera then zooms show, showing two people where Xuan Mai keeps on sitting still in the sofa and the old man keeps looking at the paper. " How did you manage to get those pictures of the rebel army ?" " It's Emma. The CIA" Xuan Mai James, who wears a black vest is eating bread in the small park inside the university. This small park locate in block A4 in the university. We can hear gunshot outside. He looks at the floor above, he sees some people try to run away. Now, he has finishes eating. He stands up and walks to the stair of the block nearby. He walks to first floor. He walks toward the water tank to drink some cold water. After drinking, he stands still for a while. There are still gunfight outside, follow by many scream. He puts down the glass. Suddenly, 2 men (students) run out of the door as trying to escape; he quickly takes out the desert eagle and shoots these 2 down. Then he walks downstair and walks out of the block. Outside the block are chaos. A lot of scumbag wearings mask throws cocktail molotov in the school yard. Gun fight outside between cops and some criminal wearing masks. A lot of corpses outside. From the smoke of the cocktail molotov, we dimly sees James is walking confidently with the desert eagle in his hand, around are the corpses and many people are running to escape. He is behind the criminals in mask, who are firing continuously. He aims the gun in one hand and shoot continuously to the gangs. 5 gangs are shot to death. Running out of bullets, he takes out a Glock 17 in the right and keeps on shooting, some more gangs are shoot. The cops and guards in front aims at him. He quickly runs to the opened library nearby. From the view of the camera, we see a guy fall out from the window of the block, and it is burning from inside. we all hear the explosion. Inside the library are chaos, too. It's burning upstair. A gang upstair in mask is burning a cocktail molotov with a lighter as James is standing downstair. James just shoot this back in the back. A gang suddenly runs out of the door with a shot gun, James immediately headshot the guy. He stands still and reloads. Outside, a cop car crazily runs inside the school yard. Later, we can see that 2 cops inside this car are shot dead so that they just push accelerator. Some gang throw the molotov to the car and makes it burning and later hit the wall. Many gang arms with assault rifle breaks the glass behind the library and get inside, James is hiding under the table, a few cops run inside the library, mean while, some people, guard runs downstair, The gang armed with assault rifle just need to shoot these people. Almost all are shot. James quickly emerge from the table and manage to shoot down 2 gang while the other chase down the survive people inside. James slowly approaches a death gang, takes his riffle. James secretly aims at the remain gangs and shoot them all. A guard stupidly emerge and is shot by James. A female student recklessly run out of the library, James doesn't shoot her but she is shot immediately after running out of the library. James runs to the breaking glass at the back of the library where the gang get in. He aims the riffle outside and shoot down some coming gangs outside, also shoot down some gang throw molotov. He sees 2 men are running, he aims at them and shoot them, too. Then he walks to the front door of the library. He aims the riffle to the gangs are shooting in the front. He easily shoots them down. He leans out, he sees a gang is hiding in the collar in A5, and leans out regularly to shoot, James emerges from his hiding place and shoot continuously to the gang, he is dead and falls in the ground. He slowly walks out of the library, and immediately shoot a gang holding a molotov. Then he hang the riffle in his shoulder and takes out the Glock and tries his best to run to A5. He hides in the walls in A5 block. He sees a lot of special force, cops are coming from the main gate of the university. in the back many molotov are thrown to them then follow buy a lot of gangs armed with assault rifle. They shoot at each other in vain, Many get shot and fall in the ground. James recklessly runs to the next block which is quite faraway from block A5. Seeing him running, a few cops shoot at him but miss, he quickly lie down, aims at the cops and shot him. Then he quickly stands up, runs and finally reaches the next block. From this view, he can see the parking lot is burning, all the motorbikes in there are burning. He takes out the bullet and reloads the riffle. He aims the riffle and walks in the corridor of the block while the gunfight is still outside. In the road in front of the university, many cops and special force arrive. Inside the university, gunfight still goes on. More are death, A lot of cops are shot down when having just arrive at the place. James is lying with knife is stabbing inside the throat of man and covering his mouth. He stands up. He sees 3 men guard from the parking lot try to run away, he quickly load his riffle and shoot them all. Then he makes his way to the front gate of the school. More and more special arrive, military finally shows up. They walks inside the university with AK47, and MP5 while James is hiding in the block wall near the school gate and is about to make his way to the school gate which is now blocked by the law enforcer. From the second gate, a black steel van arrive, it hits the barrier and finally parks near the block where James is hiding, as James is hiding in the front side of the block, he doesn't notice the back van. 4 men in black ranger clothes jump out. While 4 men are moving in the corridor, James slowly walks to their way without noticing their existence; these 4 men immediately shoot at James when seeing him, James quickly jumps back to dodge their bullets. Meanwhile, a few soldiers try to make the way to the corridor in the block where James is in. Just as when James has just jumped down, these soldier arrive at the corridor. He quickly stands up and headshots 2 soldier, then quickly turn back and grabs the M16 of the ranger and push to riffle to shoot down the left soldier. Then he pushes the ranger by the glock as shooting to his heart. Then he quickly leans out of the wall to headshot one coming ranger and quickly dodge as the 2 left soldiers keep shooting immediately to the wall. He hides in the wall as 1 ranger slowly approaches, then he grabs the barrel while the ranger manages to grabs his glock. Their braging leads to the randomly shooting then later they mange to kick down the weapons just right before the left ranger approach. James quickly grabs the riffle then kick the ranger who has fight with him before then use the wire of the M16 to strangle the ranger then neck break him. Then James use the M16 and shoots the left ranger. Meanwhile outside, some soldiers notice the van, many approaches then shoot immediately to this but the van is bullet proof. 1 ranger stupidly jump out of the van as trying to shoot back the soldier but get shoot immediately. James hides in the wall, aims the Riffle and shoots down all the soldiers, then he slowly walk in the corridor. 2 more soldiers run out from the other side of the gate, James immediately shoots them. Then he takes out the glock, the door of the van opens, James immediately shoot down the last ranger in the van as the ranger has just sees him and holds a glock. There is a girl in the van, this is Xuan. James quickly runs to the van and point the gun to her " It's nice to see you again" Then view of the camera later zoom out from the van and changes to the chaos view of the neighbor as the gunfight still goes on. Category:Film making Category:Agent from Val Verde